Acupuncturist Fuji
by mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes
Summary: Perfect Pair. Fuji uses acupuncture to help heal Tezuka's arm, which is hurting again. However, he also knows how to use the needles for other purposes. Purposes that could change their relationship from friendship to something completely different.


**Acupuncturist Fuji**

With an immense effort of will, Tezuka restrained himself from arching into Fuji's touch. He was unable to choke back the accompanying gasp, though.

No, they were not having sex. Not yet, anyway.

Fuji's smile stretched just a little wider as he ran a finger lightly down the curve of Tezuka's spine, before returning to the upper back to deftly slide a needle into the flesh.

No, this was not just another manifestation of Fuji's sadistic tendencies. This was actually legal.

They had just come through a tennis match with Hyotei, as part of their training for the high school Natiionals, After a full match with Atobe, Tezuka's arm was hurting again. Nowhere near as bad as it used to be in middle school, but certainly bad enough to be obvious to the very observant Fuji Syuusuke. The petite brunette had insisted that his bespectacled friend was clearly unresponsive to normal treatment, and should instead try some alternative treatment. When the puzzled Tezuka had inquired as to what, exactly, Fuji wanted him to do, the smaller teen had only grinned before dragging him to his house. Upon arrival, he had produced an impressive set of long, gleaming, lethal-looking needles.

"Acupuncture," Fuji had announced with a dazzling smile.

And no matter how Tezuka protested, he had inevitably ended up on the bed, a pillow supporting his head, a blanket over his hips, and his back and arms bare for Fuji to 'heal'.

Several needles had already been inserted into various points on Tezuka's arm and shoulder, serving their purpose of pain-reduction and muscle-relaxation. A new needle pierced Tezuka's skin, sliding home into the pressure point. There was barely any remaining pain to reduce, and this needle did nothing to the pain. Instead, Tezuka felt an unmistakable shock of arousal jolt through his body.

It wasn't the first one. Tezuka had a strong feeling that it wasn't going to be the last, if Fuji had anything to say about it.

Fuji allowed both hands to run down his friend's back, just slow enough to be enjoyable, just fast enough to tantalize. His brilliant blue eyes were open as he surveyed his handiwork. Tezuka was literally at his mercy. From the repressed shudders running through his body under his hands, Tezuka was very aroused indeed, even if he was doing his level best not to show it. His cheeks were flushed; his breathing was just a shade away from outright panting.

With not a little trepidation, Fuji wondered if forcing Tezuka into this state against his will would bring about the end of their friendship. But seeing his long-time crush brought to his knees, so to speak, he hardened his resolve. He wanted Tezuka. Badly. Very badly. And not just as a friend. Fuji wanted more.

He wished Tezuka could have realized his feelings before this, preferably sometime at the end of middle school and the beginning of high school so that they could spend plenty of time together as lovers before Tezuka went to Germany for university. However, Tezuka had stubbornly remained blind – he did not see, because he did not want to or because he did not want to? Now they were nearing the end of their second year of high school, and Fuji was desperate. He wanted – needed – to know if Tezuka could – would – return his feelings.

Slowly, taking his time, Fuji removed the needles from Tezuka's flesh, caressing the skin perhaps a little more than was absolutely necessary. Before he removed the last from Tezuka's arm, though, he inserted another, in another area, for a completely different purpose. Tezuka's muscles rippled; his eyelids were clenched tightly shut as his breathing became harsher.

Two needles later, Tezuka was writhing hard enough to throw the blanket off. The buildup all the way from the first needle was having its effect; he was more aroused than he could remember ever having been. His brown eyes, normally so deep and serious, now looked hazily up at Fuji through spectacles knocked askew.

Judging that the time was right, Fuji quickly removed all the needles and changed his seat from the chair to the bed. Leaning down, he gently, tentatively, pressed his lips to the bespectacled brunette's.

What happened next happened in a flash. One moment he was sitting next to the prone Tezuka; the next he was flat on his back under a kneeling Tezuka, who was kissing him hard enough to bruise. _That was easier than I expected_, thought the blue-eyed brunette dizzily. Then guilt washed over him. _It must be because of the acupuncture. He doesn't actually want me._

As it was, Fuji's feelings weren't quite as one-sided as he had feared. Tezuka _had_ noticed Fuji's increasingly blatant advances. He had even wanted to respond to them. Fuji was beautiful, intelligent, and an amazing tennis player. Tezuka would have been hard put not to love him (although he certainly had his reservations about Fuji's questionable taste buds). However, being rather unskilled in the field of emotions, especially love, _especially_ homosexual love, Tezuka had decided to simply ignore it and hope that Fuji would give up so that he wouldn't have to deal with all the inherent problems of their relationship.

But by this point, he was highly aroused, Fuji was practically offering himself to him, and to top it all off they were already in a bed. Tezuka gave up trying to hold back.

Fuji's clothes seemed to vanish as they both worked feverishly on discarding them. If Tezuka was in any state of mind to understand what he was doing, he would probably have been infinitely embarrassed at his desperation to touch Fuji. Luckily for all involved, though, he was long past that stage and the more animalistic part of his brain had supplanted higher brain function in controlling him. In a span of time too short for Fuji to really comprehend what was going on but too long for Tezuka to remain patient, Tezuka was burying himself to the hilt in Fuji's hot, tight heat.

_Pain_. Fuji keened at the back of his throat, tears leaking from his eyes at the sudden stretch, uncomfortable to the point of hurting. _Why does something I crave so deeply hurt so much?_ he wondered. But then Tezuka shifted inside him, and this somehow triggered off a strong jolt of pleasure-pain straight through his body, making his vision go white for a brief moment.

Tezuka was so aroused already that he was perilously close to reaching his limit. Still, he managed to rock into Fuji a few more times before coming deep inside the smaller brunette. This was enough to set off Fuji, who was reacting overwhelmingly strongly to Tezuka's stimulations after the long period of supposedly one-sided crushing.

Both of them collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and, for the moment, sated. Glancing at Tezuka, Fuji noticed that his spectacles had disappeared in all the action. He couldn't help smiling at this.

Tezuka, looking at Fuji, saw that the blue-eyed teen was smiling faintly. The insidious guilt that was creeping into his sex-lethargic brain paused in its relentless path. "Fuji…?"

"Yes?" His voice was equally tired.

"Are you… okay?" He had been rough, he knew he had.

Fuji's eyes closed. "Saa… I guess so."

The guilt surged. Fuji didn't seem to have wanted him. "… I'm sorry."

"… It's okay." Fuji curled in on himself, a careful distance away. He had taken Tezuka's apology to mean that he had not intended to have sex with him, thereby meaning that Tezuka did not want him at all. His eyes burned with unshed tears._ I tried so hard but it didn't work…_

"I didn't mean to be so rough… I didn't mean to hurt you," Tezuka said, hoping that by some miracle, Fuji could forgive him. "I'm sorry I hurt you like this, but –" the words were tumbling out of his mouth; he was _never_ this talkative, the sex must have done something to his mind " – I… really like you, Fuji."

Fuji froze. "What?"

"I love you," repeated Tezuka. For some reason, his treacherous mouth had decided that since he'd already said it once, repetition was perfectly fine, even though his mind was cringing.

"No." Fuji sat up, his blue eyes wide. "You don't love me. That was the acupuncture. I was stimulating the pressure points that would lead to sexual –"

"I know," interrupted Tezuka.

"Then you should know that you only wanted to have sex with me because _I_ stimulated that desire!" cried Fuji.

"No. I love you, Fuji. Your acupuncture just forced me to act." His mouth was still running away with him. What on earth had happened to his one-word method of conversation?

"But… but…" Fuji cast around, trying to find a problem in Tezuka's statement and failing. "You can't be – I tried – you never –"

"I was just scared," explained the other brunette. He hesitated. "I'm not… you know I'm not good with relationships. I didn't know what to do."

Fuji stared down at him, still suspicious. "But…"

Tezuka reached up and pulled the smaller brunette down until their faces were inches apart. Startled blue eyes met serious brown ones, and in them Fuji read the truth.

He was unsure about this change in their relationship, but the depth of trust, of belief, of shared memory and feelings was clear in his eyes. Perhaps it wasn't love, not yet, but if nurtured, cared for and cultivated, these emotions might eventually become love. "Do you think we could try again, slower?" asked Fuji quietly. He closed that last gap between them, joining their lips in a much gentler, slower kiss than the one before.

After a long moment, they broke apart. Tezuka's lips curved upwards in a tiny smile. "Yes."

The box of needles, knocked over somewhere along the way when both of them had been too occupied to care otherwise, lay on the floor, its contents scattered. In the setting sun, the silver steel needles glowed golden.

_x Perfect Pair Perfect Pair Perfect Pair Perfect Pair Perfect Pair Perfect Pair x_

**A/N: Oh my god. I wrote a PWP. I WROTE A PWP. –dies-**

**This was originally meant to be a short, simple, sweet and fluffy fic. Somehow it metamorphosed into this horrible angst M-rated monster. I can't believe it. The exams must be getting to me. I really shouldn't write fics in the middle of exams T.T**

**Anyways, this was uploaded at 11 p.m. immediately after completion before I could lose my nerve, so it's probably one of my worst works ever. Gah. Please ****review****, though, or I might end up as angsty as my poor Fujiko-chan here. T.T Tell me how I can improve my writing until I can produce a decent Perfect Pair ficcy. Please? –puppy eyes- **

**This fic was inspired by the fic **_**Acupuncture**_** by **_**Anime Yaoi Lover**_** in the GetBackers fandom. Anyone who likes GetBackers' JuubeiXKazuki pair should read it. It's the original fluffy, sweet, short, simple ficcy that this monster was meant to be. Obviously I failed miserably at imitating. The link is below. Just remove the extra spaces.**

_http: / www. fanfiction. net / s / 4377026 / 1 / Acupuncture_

**Again, please ****review****! **


End file.
